Thin-Film-Transistor Liquid Crystal Display, TFT-LCD has been widely used because of its advantages of high speed, high brightness and high contrast ratio. The modes of the TFT substrate there are many kinds, the more common are TN, IPS, MVA and so on. The TN mode has the fastest response, but the worst color, viewing angle is relatively smaller, low cost, mainly used in the field of display apparatus and small TV. The TFT substrate with IPS mode is a wide viewing angle display technology, viewing angle is relatively high, fast response, accurate color, the cost is moderate.
However, in the traditional technology, the In-Plane Switching, IPS mode requires higher driving voltage. When the driving voltage is applied to the IPS panel electrode, the liquid crystal molecules closed to the electrode will get more power, but the upper liquid crystal molecules away from the electrode cannot get the same power, and have slower movement, only to increase the driving voltage can make the liquid crystal molecules away from the electrode also get large power, so the drive voltage will be higher. This makes the power consumption in coplanar conversion mode is increased and difficult to match with the TFT. While the molecular electric field driven is weakened to the liquid crystal molecules closed to the substrate, resulting in lower transmittance of light.